The Search
by Ryojin
Summary: What happens when someone sees Adrien transform? He tries to follow clues from a love poem on Valentines Day to find out the identity of the person that saw him. Does he discover a crazed fan or the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I have no doubt that several mistakes have been made but I would like to write more so if you have any criticisms they would be welcome. Also I know its been awhile since we passed Valentine's day but that was around the time when I came up with the story and I thought it would be a good setting. I may still add some more to the story depending on reviews and reactions.**

 **Thank you.**

Adrien's POV

All I heard was a door slam shut behind me. This wouldn't be an issue if I hadn't just been Chat Noir and transformed behind the school back into my civilian self where I had thought no one was.

"Plagg…. Did you see who that could have been?"

"Nope. You really should be more careful of where you transform." I thought Plagg looked a little suspicious when he said this but he is always trying to cause trouble so I didn't pay him much attention.

(The little black kwami lied because he had seen who it was but was not too worried considering he knew the secret that belonged to the blue eyed girl. Plus he wanted to see what mischief that smirk she carried would bring for the model.)

I headed back to class looking at every face to see if I could discern who had seen me transform. Unfortunately being a famous model whenever I walk by people I always get awkward stares so that really isn't helping me get any closer to figuring out who it was. My stomach is doing somersaults.

"Ladybug is going to kill me when she finds out."

I walked in the class room and nobody was acting suspiciously. Nino waved at me while listening to music. Alya was on her phone updating her blog, which made me a little nervous because if she was the one who saw she would tell the whole city. Although she would have wanted an interview the second she found out so I think I am safe. I looked over to her blue haired friend, Marinette who made eye contact then looked away and had a light blush appear on her face which would seem suspicious on anyone else but on her it was that was normal. I always wondered why she wouldn't talk to me but I have got more pressing matters to deal with right now.

I am never going to figure out this way.

Class went by slowly and I have no recollection of what I was supposed to learn I was too busy having a heart attack. What if my freedom of being Chat Noir was over? I dont think I could handle that. I hadn't even noticed that the bell had already rung.

"Hey man, are you okay? You have been out of it all day." I jumped suddenly and realized everyone had left the room and me and the DJ were the only ones left in the room.

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you worried about Valentine's Day again?"

"Valentine's Day?"

"It is on Monday and I remember how last year went." I flashed back to the traumatic memories of being buried under Valentine's Day cards from crazy fans. I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Ughhh. I totally forgot that was coming up."

"Most guys would give up an arm for a pile of Valentine's Day cards…. Unless there a specific girl you want one from." (He was tasked with the mission to see if Adrien had a crush on Marinette by his girlfriend. It always astounded him how much of his relationship revolved around their best friends, but he didn't mind doing his best friend a solid. Plus Marinette would be a good match if she could ever get the courage to talk to him.)

I understand that some people would like this, but I hate getting reminders that people love the fake me that have to show everyone. I would rather have a Valentine from My Lady than a thousand random fans.

"Please don't tell me you are still pining after Ladybug? You need to get over your celebrity crush and enjoy the people around you."

He wasn't wrong. It has been more than a year since I decided that I was in love with Ladybug and I am not any closer to finding out her identity and she just thinks I am a pointless flirt.

"Maybe, but I need to go to a photo shoot and you know how my dad can be."

After that we got our things a left school. I was dreading patrol for the first time right now because someone knowing my identity was way too important to keep from my lady.

I landed on the roof top where we were usually meet and she was there sitting on the edge of the building dangling her legs off the edge of the building while humming a tune I can't quite make out. She had this smile on her face that turned me into a puddle when I saw her.

"Someone is in a good mood. Get into the catnip?" She looked so cute when she startled but quickly recovered.

"Oh, hey Chat I didn't hear you show up."

"I need to tell you something."

She got up from the edge and looked at me with a furrowed brow. She could tell something was up. Probably because I wasn't flirting or used any puns yet "What's up Chat?"

"Well… I think someone saw me transform today."

She froze. "Did you see who it was?"

"No."

"No one has announced it to the public and if they haven't approached you yet that probably means that they are not going to say anything." Then an unexpected smirk flashed on her face for a second. It disappeared and she started talking again. "You should try to figure out who it is and talk to them."

"I have tried but so far no luck. All I can do is wait and hope I guess."

We started patrol as normal and as usual the coast was clear. There hadn't been an akuma in over two weeks. But that was not what was on my mind. I was trying to figure out why Ladybug was not mad at me for being reckless and letting my identity slip and not only that she was back to being happy and humming.

"What's up with the humming and happy smiles, my lady?"

"I just got some good news in civilian life."

"What kind of news?" She looked like she wanted to say something but was unsure of herself. "I don't need details because I know you don't want to know each other's identities. I'd just like to know what's making my lady so happy." I saw a flash of a frown but then it turned into a big smirk that made my stomach do flips and my fight-or-flight instinct kick in at the same time.

"It's a complicated scenario, but I don't really know what to do next."

"Maybe I can help!"

I was eager to try to prove that I wasn't a fool to my lady. If I could help at all maybe she wouldn't see me as a burden and finally return my love!

"Alright, I found out the guy I like actually likes me back."

And then my world suddenly came crashing down. Who could so awesome that they could make my lady smile like this? I understand people falling in love with Ladybug. Who wouldn't? She's brave, confident, beautiful, and so much more. What I need to figure out is who could make someone like her act like a love sick puppy and take her attention away from her kitty.

"Chat are you alright? You are just staring at the ground."

"Yeah sorry I was just surprised is all." There was that smirk again. "So what is so complicated about liking a guy that likes you back?"

"He doesn't know I like him yet and I don't know what to do." A conversation from early popped into my head.

"Valentine's Day is coming up maybe you should try to get his attention. I mean you already have it but do a big romantic gesture to get him to understand you feel the same way"

Now she was absolutely glowing with a smile. She wrapped me in her arms. She smelt sweet almost like cookies and chocolate. I wished it would never end but then my least favorite sound in the world started again. _Beep beep beep_.

"Sounds like patrol is over for us kitty." I love when she uses that nickname. I always melt into a puddle of goo.

"I hope it works out with your crush and doesn't end in a cat-tastrophe."

Instead of her signature eye roll she just smiled and said "I'm sure it'll be paw-some."

She left before I could recover from my shock.

"She punned? My lady just let a cat pun out?"

I went home and for the rest of the weekend I just thought about how different Ladybug had acted Friday night that I had totally forgot about everything going on at school. When I got to school I found an envelope in my locker and it had a picture of a cat drawn on it. I started sweating because I had never considered that someone might try to blackmail me with the information. I slowly opened the letter and was shocked when I found a poem.

 _My true love I did see,_

 _You transformed in front of me._

 _Now I know you both are one,_

 _Our dance can finally be done._

 _Five hints you shall find,_

 _Then you will no longer be blind._

 _Your Juliet I can be,_

 _If you can find me._

 _Your secret admirer, or admirer of your secret_

Someone did see me. Not only that they are in love with me. Well at least one of me. I can deal with crazed fans but if I don't return the feelings would they expose my secret? Wait there was something else on the back of it. The first hint.

 _#1_

 _Your Valentine I did find,_

 _But mine I did not sign._

This was a shocking turn of events. The person that saw him transform was the one who wrote the Valentine last year. That was not good. I had thought that maybe Ladybug or someone who truly knew me wrote it but if that was a fan and now they know I am Chat. This could be bad. On the bright side at least I know now it's not Chloe. She would have freaked out about it right away.

The wheels kept turning in my head trying to figure out who it could be and I was so lost in trying to figure out who it was from that I didn't even notice when Nino showed up.

"So you already got your first Valentine of the year?" I tried to hide the note right away but this brought more attention to me from the DJ. "Is this from that special someone you spent all day Friday thinking about?"

I really didn't have another explanation. I just nodded as Alya and Marinette walked up to us.

The blogger was the first to greet us. "Happy Valentine's Day Sweetie!" She gave him a present and whispered something in his ear that made him go bright red.

"Maybe I should open this later."

"Adrien, did you get a Valentine already?" Marinette spoke which shocked everyone when she didn't stutter. Although I have seen her talk to other people fine but never around me.

Nino answered quickly "Yep! My bro here has a specific girl on his mind this year and it seems she sent him a Valentine."

I flinched at this because it made me realize that this could help me narrow it down. I know the person goes to this school so it could have been a teacher or student. Now they left me notes as a Valentine which meant it was a girl (most likely) and she was probably around my age. Then I got slapped on the shoulder and it brought me back to reality.

"See my boy cant even pay attention for two minutes before drifting of and thinking about her. Man you have it bad."

He was not wrong I am in love with my lady. She is my sun and I would follow her anywhere, but right now she wasn't the one I was thinking about and I just wanted to get out of this situation. Thankfully the warning bell rang and allowed me an out. We walked to class while I was trying to go over everyone I know and try to cross them off.

Chloe wouldn't have kept quiet.

Sabrina would have told Chloe.

Alya would have asked for an interview. Plus she has Nino.

I don't think it's Alix but I cant cross her off.

That leaves Rose, Juleka, Lila, or Marinette.

Then I got to my desk and found an envelope with a black cat playing with a ball of yarn drawn on the envelope. "This looks like the one that was in your locker. This mystery girl is going all out for you this year."

I decided I could confide part of the truth to my friend. "I don't even know who the girl is. I am just trying to figure it out." Unfortunately someone behind us overheard.

"The model has a secret admirer that caught his attention! This could be a juicy scoop. What does it say?"

"Sorry Alya I think I am going respect the admirer's wishes and keep it a secret."

With that she went back to talking to her friend and giggling. Marinette always had a beautiful laugh. I wish she could be more comfortable around me so I could get to know her better.

I put my attention back to the note on the desk and opened it while hiding it from the prying eyes next to me and behind me. It had a large number two on it and another two lines of the poem.

 _#2_

 _My butt you did save,_

 _Even though you misbehaved._

So I had saved the secret admirer. This was not much of a clue considering almost everyone in class had been an akuma and half the rest of the school had. Plus everyone who hadn't been an akuma has been saved from being attacked by an akuma.

This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I looked up and saw the three from our group staring at me waiting for answers. "Still no idea who it is huh?" the blogger was the first to speak.

"Nope. They are leaving clues. This is the second one."

Surprisingly the blue haired girl chose to speak up "since its Valentine's day they are probably leading you on a treasure hunt to some romantic event….. That's what I would do." She sat back down out of shyly with her face red as all three of us stared at her.

"My shy friend is right." The blogger looked toward her friend while continuing to talk. "We could try to help figure it out if you want."

"No. I think it's just meant for me." I might have told them too much. If they get involved in this they could figure out I am Chat too. What kind of secret would it be when everyone knows.

Thankfully the bell rang and class started. I turned back around to face the front of the class which was pointless because, once again I did not remember anything from class I was too focused on trying to figure out who was writing me notes. I see that it's a grand gesture to confess their love but I love my lady. Who I just remembered is trying to spend Valentine's Day wooing the guy that she likes. I don't think this day could get any worse.

During lunch I had photo shoot which didn't go well because my mind was elsewhere. Flicking backing and forth between who knew my secret and if they were going to ruin my life when they found out I wasn't going to love them back or thinking about how my beautiful Bugaboo was out trying to woo some other guy. I ended up leaving a very frustrated photographer with nothing but an apology and a bunch of pictures he would never end up using and went back to class so I wouldn't be late.

I got to my locker and just when I thought that my day couldn't get worse I saw Chloe standing in front of my locker with a card. Could I have been wrong?

"Adrikins!" And in a second all of my doubts were gone again. There is no way she would be subtle on Valentine's Day. She had a large box with her decorated in hearts. I was dreading this moment.

"Hey Chloe what do you have there?" Playing along is the least painful way of dealing with Chloe. When I first came to school she was the only person my age I knew so she was my closest friend. Then I made friends with Nino, Alya, and Marinette. It just made me realize that Chloe wasn't really that close of a friend she had just been the only person around. I will always be grateful but now she mostly just causes stress.

"Your Valentine silly. I have reservations for us at the new restaurant opening just a few blocks away!"

"Sorry I already have plans." She looked shocked.

"You already have a date for Valentines!? But nobody could give a better offer than me!"

I opened my locker just trying to get to class and away from this conversation when I saw another note in my locker that wasn't there this morning. This had a black cat on it too, but this time it was being chased by a dog. So she had a sense of humor. The fact I had someone barking at me while finding it was comical.

I remembered the conversation with Marinette this morning and used it. I showed the card to Chloe "I have a secret admirer and I am meeting her tonight for a date." It wasn't a complete lie. I think. I am guessing these clues will lead me to her today and she will have something planned tonight.

"Well whoever she is she can't be better than me!" The bell rang.

"Sorry Chloe got to go." I hurried away leaving the dumbfounded blond behind me.

I stopped in the bathroom before I got to class and opened up the envelope.

 _#3_

 _My art you love a lot,_

 _But a copycat I am not._

This was confusing since I was not a huge fan of art. I have gone to many galleries and museums as part of my role as the dutiful son but I do not remember a lot of art that stuck out let alone from classmates. The part that was really confusing was the copycat phrase. Was the person referring to the incident with the sculptor who became Copycat?

"Well your little admirer is as gushy and sweet as you. It makes me want to vomit." Plagg of course never missing a step to ridicule me.

"Just shut up and eat your cheese."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

I went back to class and mulled over the new hint when Marinette and Alya entered and Marinette was going on about her favorite musician, Jagged Stone.

"Why don't you listen to normal pop music like all the other teens?" The blogger never agreed with her friends taste in music.

"Jagged is so much better. His music is all original and there is nothing like it."

"Is this just because he liked the glasses you made and the drawing you did for his album?"

She glanced over and saw me staring and a hint of a blush rose to her face. It couldn't be her doing this? Could it? I did like her drawing and even asked her to sign it for me. But t about the other hints. I had not ruled her out before. I did save her from Evillustrator so that's hint 2. It's possible she found the Valentine. I still didn't understand the hints about them doing a dance and him being blind from the original note. Also the copycat part doesn't make sense. She had nothing to do with that incident.

I am not sure yet but right now she is suspect number 1. Maybe if I got closer to her I could figure it out. "Alya, Jagged Stone is the best out there and his music is way better than the stuff you and Nino listen too."

"Oh I forgot you are one of the people who is duped into liking crappy music bro." Nino couldn't help but insert himself into a conversation about music.

"Well Nino I guess if you don't like his music then I won't introduce you to him and all his friends in the music industry since he likes all the stuff I created for him." The blue eyed girl pointed out.

"Of course I was joking! He is one of the best in the industry and it would be an honor to meet him." Seeing Marinette tease Nino in front of me made me smile. She had never been so bold in front of me before and it felt like I was seeing her for the first time, and she is cute when she giggles like that. Wait what am I saying? I love Ladybug. Marinette is a good friend and I hope she's the one leaving the notes but if she is that means she's going to confess her love and I don't think I can return it. Can I? It could ruin everything if I don't reciprocate. This girl is finally able to talk in front of me and I truly hope that she isn't the person leaving notes for me.

But I still find myself unable to not smile back at that giggling face. Somehow I feel like this Valentine's Day is going to be the most difficult yet.

The bell rang and we sat down at our seats red from teasing Nino who also ended up joining in with the laughter.

Class ended before I realized it. I had been lost in thought and apparently I kept looking back at the blue haired girl behind me which Nino made sure to tease me about.

"Dude, do you have a thing for Marinette? I could help set it up if you want."

"No it's not like that. I am just trying to figure out who is sending me the notes."

"You think its Marinette?" I don't know if I had seen him laugh so loud before but its booming could have been heard in the next city.

"What's so funny? You don't think it's her? Why does she like someone else?" Wait that came out wrong. Why did I say that? Why am I worried about the answer? Luckily Nino was too busy laughing to hear the last part.

"It probably isn't. She is way too shy to do something so bold like that." Now that I thought about it, leaving notes and riddles around didn't feel like someone with Marinette's quiet beauty would do. STOP. Why do I keep thinking about her like that?

"You are right. I guess I just have to wait for the rest of the hints to see who my secret admirer is, but for right now class is over and I have to go to fencing."

"Alright bro, but if anything big happens with this admirer you have to let me know. It's like bro code or something like that."

"You'll be the first one I tell."

With that I went to practice with Armand D'Argencourt. He was also the one who got Akumitized into Darkblade. I still tease him about it but he takes it in stride and he even uses a black sabre now when fencing which always makes me chuckle. I still haven't been able to beat him (in my civilian form at least) and never lets me forget it.

After practice I went back to my locker and opened up my gym bag and I found Plagg eating a large piece of camembert that wasn't there before and next to him was another envelope.

"You aren't going to tell me who left the envelope will you?"

"What envelope?" That little kwami! He values cheese over such a big secret and he has fun at my expense. Wait a second. "You knew who it was the whole time and just wanted to be entertained didn't you?"

The little black cat only smirked at that and continued to eat the cheese.

"This is serious and you are playing with this secret like it's a game!"

"Sorry but I was promised a lot more cheese after the surprise for keeping my mouth shut."

How did this person know about Plagg liking cheese? Any way I have to open the envelope for the next clue. This one had a black cat in fencing gear. Whoever this is, is having way too much fun that I would probably laugh if I wasn't so worried.

 _#4_

 _Your party I did attend,_

 _An akuma I have never been._

After this I pretty much narrowed it down. Marinette is the only other person in his class who had never been an akuma. There was a problem though, I don't remember her being at the party. Was I wrong about it being her? I was so sure.

"Plagg your loyalties should be with me and just tell me who knows so I can make sure that it doesn't get worse."

"My loyalties will always be with cheese, but I will say that the person who found out wouldn't do anything crazy with the information no matter what happens."

"Well there is not much else I will be able to get out of you will I?" He just kept snickering and eating so I zipped up the bag and went outside to go home. The limo was waiting for me and took me home.

"Your father will be out of town for the week so you have a clear schedule for the rest of the week. Also here is your mail for today." My fathers assistant handing me a bag that could have been Santa's bag of presents. I had totally forgot about all the cards I was going to get.

"Thanks I am just going to head up to my room and work on homework." I took the food that the chef had prepared for dinner and brought it up to my room.

I opened up the bag and went through the cards finding myself hoping that there would be an envelope with a black cat on it. There wasn't. I want to know who it was leaving the notes, but from past experience searching for someone whose identity is hidden doesn't seem to work for me. My mind went to my lady where ever she is and how she is off on her Valentine's Day thinking about a guy and trying to woo him. For some reason I don't feel as jealous and my thoughts keep drifting to the giggle from Marinette and her smile.

"Hey Plagg. I think I want it to be Marinette who is leaving the notes."

"Why is that?" The kwami looked semi interested in my life for once but it's probably because he finished that huge chunk of cheese and didn't have anything else to do.

"With my lady off with another guy I find myself thinking about her. The way her brow furrows when she is angry at Chloe for something, or her smile when she giggles. What if I was too busy trying to reach up to Ladybug when I had someone just as amazing next to me?"

"Woah! Slow down lover boy and wait till the day is over before making life altering decisions. What if this mystery person is a crazy fan and not Marinette?"

He was right. I continued rifling through all my cards and found an ornately decorated one from Chloe. It probably cost a lot of money since it looked like it had gold in it. That girl doesn't know when to stop. Unfortunately since going to public school with Chloe I noticed that she seems less like a friend and more like those crazed fans.

"Ugh. Plagg I need some air! Claws out!"

I transformed and ran across the roof tops. I always enjoyed being outside at night. The freedom feels great even if Ladybug isn't here. I enjoy solo patrol every once in a while. It's nice to think and clear my head from all these conflicting thoughts.

I went up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was my favorite place to relax and think. Also there is a good spot where I like to detransform and just lay down and look up at the stars. I tried to figure out what to do. About Ladybug. About Marinette. About the secret admirer. I also didn't understand how the day was over and I hadn't gotten the fifth hint yet. There was supposed to be five of them right? I moved to get up and felt a sting on my hand. It was a papercut which didn't make sense till I looked at the floor I had been laying on and saw the last envelope. This one was blank with the number 5 on it. How did the admirer know I would be here? Was it Plagg that told her for the bribe? How would she even get up here?

"I was wondering when you were going to notice that. You had been laying on it all night."

"You could have said something! I was in turmoil about trying to figure out what to do and the last answer was under me!"

"Us kwami pride ourselves on not intervening but you are such an idiot I have considered breaking it for you." Even under the relentless attacks from the kwami to my ego I hurriedly opened up the card and read.

 _#5_

 _Your Lady Juliet you shall see,_

 _On your Princess's balcony._

"My Juliet is waiting on my Princess's balcony? I call Marinette my princess! Could it really be her?"

"Hey idiot there is something on the back."

I flipped the drawing over and immediately gasped. Could it be true? It would help everything make sense. I would never be this lucky though.

"Plagg the last hint confirms my suspicions that it is Marinette but this picture is a drawing of a black cat and a ladybug cuddling on a couch."

"If you are going to ask a question I won't answer. Plus if you have been sitting up here all night then that means there has been a princess waiting on a balcony for a long time."

I transformed and took off toward the bakery hoping that it was all true. If Marinette was the secret admirer and Ladybug I think I might just die of happiness. I almost fell off the roof several times on my way there because I was lost in my thoughts. I landed on the balcony and instantly my mouth fell to the floor.

Marinette was sitting at a table that had been set up with dinner for two while wearing the most stunning sundress that went just past her knees. Except this wasn't just any sundress it was red with black poka dots. If I had any doubts they flew out the window right then and there. Marinette was Ladybug. We had both been staring at each other in silence for a minute now and she had this grin on her face that could never have come from Marinette but would definitely be found on Ladybugs face and I knew I was helpless then.

I detransformed and sat down across the table from her.

"Plagg, there is cheese inside my room with Tikki." She hadn't even finished her sentence before Plagg was gone.

"So, obviously you are my princess and my lady all wrapped into one. I had my suspicions after the 3rd clue."

"Did you?"

"Well that was partly your fault. You walked into the room talking about Jagged Stone right after I read the clue about art." She burst out laughing looking more free and content than I had ever seen her in class before. She was the perfect mesh of the brave Ladybug and the sweet Marinette. How did I not see she was my lady right away?

"So you have never been an akuma, I do like your art, I have saved both Marinette and Ladybug, and I think I figured out the I wont be blind anymore part." With that I paused a bit because she was giggling. "But I don't understand the reference to copycat or what you mean by dance."

"Well the copycat was easy. Knowing you I wanted to throw in a small pun reference to Chat Noir but it was really meant about the hat I made in the contest last year." Now that made sense I had totally forgot about that. More like blocked it out. It was a nice hat but I had to go through a whole photoshoot sneezing the whole time.

"What about our dance being done?"

"Well that's what this whole thing is about my dear kitty." Now she had a confident look. A look that belonged to neither Marinette and Ladybug, or maybe it is both. Just looking at her now makes me realize that what I felt for Ladybug was no more than a celebrity crush. Marinette now was a beautiful confident woman who is an amazing superhero in her spare time when not being a top notch designer, student, and friend. And she is looking right through me to who I am. "You gave me the idea. When I found out who you are I realized that you, Chat Noir, had a crush on Ladybug who is me. But Ladybug is Marinette who was in had a crush on Adrien so she never reciprocated Chats feelings. So when I said I found out that my crush likes me but he doesn't know you told me to do a big romantic gesture. And since you are Chat I figured a little teasing was necessary."

"Now my head hurts. But basically you like me?"

"Duh you silly kitty."

We spent the next two hours eating the dinner she prepared herself which was a tasty fish dinner. I think it was supposed to be a cat joke. We talked about fashion and about how she wants to be a designer and my dad was a huge role model for her. She mentioned how she eventually wants to have her own line and show. We laughed at funny stories about how Alya and Nino had tried to set us up. The times that we almost figured out each other's identities. It was an amazing night. After diner we went inside to play some Mecha Strike 3 and I walked in the room I couldn't help myself.

"So this crush on me was just a small crush was it?" I said this while admiring my schedule and pictures plastered all over her walls. It's nice to know that after everything my lady put me through I can still turn her redder than her costume.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something." She ran around tearing everything down mumbling to herself while I just watched with an amused smirk that I didn't even try to hide.

"So does this mean we are dating now?"

She froze dead in her tracks and looked straight at the ground acting like the Marinette that I know. It's so nice to know that she can be both strong and confident, and shy and sweet. "Well I guess you would have to ask me…. That is if you want to. Imeanifyouaredisappointeditsmeyoudonthavetoand…." It all just sort of fell out of her mouth like a jumbled mess.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I would never be disappointed in you and would be honored if you would be my girlfriend….." there was silence for a good thirty seconds that just made me more and more nervous and it was my turn to have a mess of words tumble out of my mouth "I mean if you want to that is. After all of this I just thought that….."

"Of course."

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her and our lips met. All the stress and nervousness over the past few days was gone. There was just me and her locked together. Her lips were soft and inviting as I met them repeatedly. I don't know how long we kissed but we broke apart and stared at each other.

"I am so glad that my secret admirer, my princess, and my lady are all one person."

"Shut up kitty." And she pulled me to her again for another kiss, or so I thought, but her lips went passed mine and came close to my ear and whispered with a sultry tone "And come get your butt whooped." She broke the brace and sprinted over to her desk and held out a controller to me with the smuggest look on her face.

"You are so going down Bugaboo."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was able to write this chapter faster than I thought. I would like to thank everyone who had read it and for the supporting reviews. I have a few ideas left in store for this story which was originally going to be a one shot so look forward to 1 or 2 more chapters.**

Marinette's POV

I can't believe what I had just seen. Chat Noir and Adrien were one in the same! It made me happy that my best friend and my crush were the same person. I looked up and saw the little black kwami staring at me so I slammed the door behind me and ran. It would have been really awkward if Cha... Adrian had shown up just 15 seconds sooner while I used the back of the school to detransform after our fight with the akuma. He probably had the same idea thinking no one else would be there. I ran to the bathroom to hide having a very real panic attack.

"Tikki. Adrien is Chat Noir."

"Yeah of course. I can't believe it took you this long. To figure out."

"You knew! YOU KNEW ADRIEN WAS CHAT NOIR AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Calm down. I wasn't allowed to. Kwamis can sense other kwamis so Plagg already knew it was you the whole time too. Plus if you say it any louder the whole school will know who Chat Noir is."

"Oops. Sorry about that... Wait, Who is Plagg? Is that Chat Noir's kwami? Will he tell Adrien I saw him?"

"No, that cheese obsessed cat enjoys messing with people too much."

"You don't like Plagg?"

"It's kind of the same relationship as you and Chat. Except we have known each other for 5000 years. Let's just say I learned to enjoy the time I get away from his antics." I could understand that sentiment. Just a few hours with Chat was enough for me... Wait Chats Adrien. This is going to take a while to get used to.

"Wow, I still can't believe it was Adrien the whole time!"

The warning bell for class rang.

"I need to get to class before Adrien gets suspicious."

"What would be suspicious is if you did showing up on time to class." Tikki was giggling after her clever remark before she retreated to my purse.

I went back to class and noticed that Adrien wasn't in yet. He walked in right before class and looked a little nervous and was glancing around at the class. Then he looked at me… oh crap does he know it was me that saw him. I could feel the heat rush to my face so I looked away and hope he didn't notice anything suspicious.

Throughout all of class Adrien was looking around the room and not paying attention to the teacher. He seemed really out of it, though I can't blame him. I would be freaking out if someone saw me transform too. I still can't believe my lovable goofy Chat had been literally under my nose this whole time…. Now his stupid puns are even getting in my head.

"Girl, why are staring at Adrien? Well I mean more than normal." My friend yanked me out of my internal panic attack quiet enough so the blond wouldn't hear. I didn't even realize I had been staring.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, sure you don't. Is it because Valentine's Day is coming up and you don't know what to do for Adrien?" I had totally forgotten about Valentine's Day.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Alya, have I ever mentioned that it scares me how you can just read me like that."

"Several times, but that doesn't matter. I can come over after school to come up with a plan since Valentine's Day is on Monday."

"No I don't think I am going to do anything this year." I was too busy trying to figure out what to do with information I had already discovered this morning that there was no way I was going to be able to turn around and figure out plans to try to woo Adrien.

"Aw, well let me know if you change your mind. I have a ton of ideas! Getting Adrienette to happen is like my primary hobby, behind the Ladyblog of course."

"Thanks for the offer."

It was one of the longest days I have ever sat through. I have no idea what happened during class. I spent the whole time looking at Adrien freaking out. The second the bell rang at the end of class I bolted out of the room trying to avoid Adrien. There was no way I could talk to him normally now! Or could? I can talk fine around Chat. I got home and ran up to my room right away.

"Tikki, what am I going to do? Adrien is Chat and I don't know how to act around him."

"Oh Marinette. You act fine around Chat. Adrien is Chat it shouldn't be hard to figure out."

"I know. It is such a huge shock! He was right there this whole time!... Oh. My. God. Adrien has had a crush on me the whole time!" I cant believe Adrien had a crush on me and has been flirting with me this entire time! I pushed Adrien back because I liked Adrien?! "Tikki, my head hurts from all this."

"You should look at it like it's a good thing! Adrien likes you back. Remember though Adrien is Chat, so Adrien is the same flirty goofy guy that Chat is."

"I don't know. I am not the same confident and brave girl as Marinette."

"Yes you are. Ladybug is all you. I am just the mask."

"Tikki, I can't think straight around Adrien and now he is Chat. How am I supposed to talk to Chat now?"

"Relax and think. Do you like Chat?"

"Well yeah he is super dependable, goofy, sweet, brave, and handsome."

"That's Adrien. Just talk to Adrien like you do Chat and it will all work out."

"Ugh. You are right Tikki. Do you think I should tell him who I am?"

"It would only be fair."

As I thought it through it just made me smile. I have had a crush on Adrien and I always thought if Adrien wasn't around I might have fallen for Chat and they are the same person. Adrien is in love Ladybug and when I am able to talk to him he seems to like me.

"We have patrol tonight. I am going to tell him who I am and that I found out this morning."

I left to go meet Chat for patrol and I may have been a little too excited and showed up half an hour early, so I was left waiting for a while which let mind wander. I sat at the edge of the building waiting for Chat… Adrien who in my head was already my husband and we had three kids and a nice house before I was startled and nearly fell off the building.

"Someone is in a good mood. Get into the catnip?"

Remember he's Chat. You can talk to Chat. "Oh, hey Chat I didn't hear you show up."

"I need to tell you something." He seemed really serious today but I figured he would act different since he's worried about his secret identity. What if he did see it was me and was just waiting to ask Ladybug what to do? Well I was going to tell him who I am and that I saw him anyway. I'll just wait and see what he says.

"What's up Chat?"

"Well… I think someone saw me transform today." Maybe he didn't see me!

"Did you see who it was?"

"No." I noticed how easy it was to still talk to Chat even though I knew he was Adrien. Maybe Tikki was right about this. I couldn't help but smile at the turn of my luck. I almost forgot I was in a conversation and came up with something Ladybug would say.

"No one has announced it to the public and if they haven't approached you yet that probably means that they are not going to say anything."

I couldn't help but smile seeing Chat so flustered. He really was cute. "You should try to figure out who it is and talk to them."

"I have tried but so far no luck. All I can do is wait and hope I guess."

I kept trying to think of way to bring up his identity reveal but my mind kept wandering to my future husband and our family. Apparently I was a little too obvious.

"What's up with the humming and happy smiles, my lady?" I was humming? I didn't know I did that. I tried to think of something to say when I remembered Chat was the romantic and so maybe if I asked him what to do about my problem he could help.

"I just got some good news in civilian life."

"What kind of news?"

I stopped for a bit trying to figure out how to explain this without giving it all away.

"I don't need details because I know you don't want to know each other's identities. I'd just like to know what's making my lady so happy." That made me think about all the times Chat was only ever nice and sweet to me. I really regretted the way I had treated him not just because he is Adrien. I really needed to make it up to him and who better to know how to do that than Chat.

"It's a complicated scenario, but I don't really know what to do next."

"Maybe I can help!"

"Alright, I found out the guy I like actually likes me back."

I realized my mistake right then and there. Chat has a crush on me but I just told him I like someone but he doesn't know that someone is him.

"Chat, are you alright? You are just staring at the ground."

"Yeah sorry I was just surprised is all. So what is so complicated about liking a guy that likes you back?"

Well I started this and plus he will find out eventually that it's him. I just feel bad that he doesn't know yet. "He doesn't know I like him yet and I don't know what to do."

"Valentine's Day is coming up maybe you should try to get his attention. I mean you already have it but do a big romantic gesture to get him to understand you feel the same way."

I had, again, totally forgot about Valentine's Day! I could always count on my kitty. Plus since its his idea he will appreciate it. Without realizing it I had just hugged him and I couldn't help being excited with the upcoming day. Hugging him gave me a warm feeling like being home.

Beep beep beep.

It pulled me out of my day dreams and regrettably broke my embrace because I couldn't reveal myself now and break all the fun that was to come.

"Sounds like patrol is over for us kitty." That nickname I always used felt sweeter this time as it rolled off my tongue.

"I hope it works out with your crush and doesn't end in a cat-tastrophe."

"I'm sure it'll be paw-some." I bolted away after that.

"Did I just make a cat pun?" I whispered to no one specifically as I hopped across the roof tops of Paris back to my balcony.

I landed on my balcony and opened up the trapdoor and dropped down onto my bed and detransformed.

"Marinette, I thought you were going to tell Chat."

"I was but you were right. Adrien is Chat. How could I pass up an opportunity to mess with Chat with something as perfect as this?" I could feel a devious smirk come across my lips.

"That doesn't sound very Ladybug like."

"What do you mean? It is exactly what Ladybug would do. Chat and Ladybug tease each other all the time. Like you said I am Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir. That means I need to tease Adrien."

"I don't think you really got the point I was trying make."

"Don't worry Tikki I am going to tell him. It will just be after Valentine's Day. Plus once he finds out he can't be mad at me since it was his idea!"

"What do you mean?"

"Adrien is going to get a big romantic gesture from a secret admirer. A secret admirer who knows his greatest secret."

"So you are finally going to make your move on Adrien?"

"Yes, I am going to confess my love, reveal my identity, and mess with Chat all at once."

I felt proud of all of the confidence I had gained since just this morning. I felt like a new person, or more I just realized that Adrien really isn't that hard to talk to now I know he is Chat. For the first time I am excited for Valentine's Day and I am confident it will be one the neither I nor Adrien will forget.

"Marinette, do you know what you are going to do?"

"uhh. No." What could I do to get his attention? Sending a plain card is boring. "Ugh. Chat is the romantic he would be able to come up with this easily. Last year he was able to come up with that really cheesy poem for me." No he didn't. He likes Ladybug it was for her. "Wait! A poem! That's it!"

"A poem?"

"Exactly I will make a poem for him. He wrote one for me so obviously he would appreciate it."

"How would a poem telling him who you are tease him though? Wait why am I helping you tease Chat?"

She was right. I liked the poem idea though but I need to figure out a way to use it against Adrien. I could always ask Alya. She would know what to do, and she would be upset if I did anything about my crush with Adrien without telling her about it. Especially after I told her that I wasn't doing anything this year.

I pulled out my phone to text Alya. "Marinette what are you doing?"

"Alya will know what to do so I was going to ask her if she wants to hang out tomorrow."

"Just make sure to be careful. You don't want to give away too much since your plan is about revealing your identity to Chat Noir."

"I know I am just going to ask her ideas about using a poem on Valentine's Day while also being mysterious. She did offer to help me with Adrien."

Me: Hey, I changed my mind about Valentine's Day.

Alya: I knew it! What are you going to do?

Me: I am not sure yet but I have a few ideas. Can you meet at the park tomorrow morning to help me figure it out?

Alya: I already have my stuff figured out so I am free.

Me: Thanks! You are the best.

Alya: I know! Goodnight girl!

It was getting late and I needed sleep. It had been a really long day and I can deal with the rest tomorrow. Tikki agreed.

The next day I went to meet Alya in the park by my house and I got there early. I grabbed some Ice cream from the vendor and waited for her. I barely got any sleep last night. Even when I woke up I had to confirm three different times with Tikki that what had happened yesterday really did happen.

Alya showed up. "Hey so what is it you want to do for Valentine's Day?"

"I am going to make a poem to make him fall in love with me!" I tried to sound excited but it came out more like I was delusional.

"I thought you were coming up with a new plan? You did that last year."

"True but I want to make it more like a secret admirer thing?"

"Oh? So you want it to be a mystery?"

"Yeah, but I don't really know how to do it."

"Do you want him to know its you at the end of it?"

"Yes its going to end with a date!"

"Wow you seem confident this year is there a reason for that?" I felt the heat come to my face. Did I give too much away? I think I am just going to try to give her as little information as possible or else this reporter will take off and try to investigate further which could end up bad for both me and Adrien.

"It's a secret."

"Well, it sounds like you want to set up almost like a treasure hunt with you as the treasure huh?" I didn't know I could turn as red as my Tikki but there I went.

"Yes that sounds good."

"Well try making a poem of hints then make sure he gets the hints throughout the day that leads directly to you!"

"Alya"

"That would be romantic!"

"Alya"

"It could end with a romantic date under the stars!"

"ALYA!" She finally stopped after that. "Calm down. I kind of want to do this myself thought I just needed help with the idea." She seemed to sadden a little bit after that. Being my best friend I knew she wanted to help me try to get Adrien after all this time. I need to come up with a good reason "I think it would be better if I do it myself. If I let you do it I might not have enough confidence when the date starts."

"I guess. But you better tell me if it works."

I couldn't help but smile at the reporter. Always needing to know everything as soon as she can no matter what it is.

"You'll find out if it works on Tuesday when I walk through the front of the school holding Adrien's hand."

"I will believe it when I see it."

After that we said our byes and I headed home to figure out this Valentine's Day poem treasure hunt thing. How should I make it?

"Tikki, I think I should have an intro part of the poem that rhymes with separate smaller parts after that are like finding clues to who I am."

"That sounds like a good idea, but will they be hints to Marinette or Ladybug?"

"I am thinking of having the hints point to Marinette with small hints to Ladybug."

Several painstaking hours later I finally managed to come up with the poem. It took much longer than I thought, but me and Tikki both agree that it was worth it as we reread them to make sure.

 _My true love I did see,_

 _You transformed in front of me._

 _Now I know you both are one,_

 _Our dance can finally be done._

 _Five hints you shall find,_

 _Then you will no longer be blind._

 _Your Juliet I can be,_

 _If you can find me._

 _Your secret admirer, or admirer of your secret_

That was intro which kind of made me want to throw up a little for how gooey I made it but Tikki reassured me it was sweet and romantic.

 _#1_

 _Your Valentine I did find,_

 _But mine I did not sign._

 _#2_

 _My butt you did save,_

 _Even though you misbehaved._

 _#3_

 _My art you love a lot,_

 _But a copycat I am not._

 _#4_

 _Your party I did attend,_

 _An akuma I have never been._

The hints were pretty too. I decided to have the first one about what gave me this idea in the first place which would be my unsigned Valentine and the rest of the hints would help narrow it down to me.

 _#5_

 _Your Lady Juliet you shall see,_

 _On your Princess's balcony._

Then the last one would reveal who I was and let the cat out of the bag…. Great now I am making more cat puns than Chat. I think by the last one he will figure out that it is me but he will be quite shocked when he finds out about the Ladybug part.

I folded up the hints and put each in an envelope to be ready for Monday. I got bored after that so I drew some pictures on the envelope because I thought it would be funny seeing a black cat on every envelope. He was going to freak on Valentine's Day trying to figure out who I am. I feel a little guilty taking pleasure in this but it's only for one day.

"Marinette, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What am I forgetting?"

"How are you going to get him the notes without people noticing?"

"I was going to use the locker combo that Alya gave me when she investigated Adrien earlier to put the first note there. Then I was going to leave one on his desk. After lunch I was going to put one in his locker again. After that I am not sure."

"What about while he is fencing after school."

"Wouldn't his kwami be in the bag during fencing? I can't sneak an envelope into his bag with the kwami there."

"Plagg would help you cause mischief for free, but if you are worried just bring him some Camembert and he will be putty in your hands."

"Really?"

"When you are around somebody for 5000 years you learn how to handle them." I couldn't help but laugh at this. It sounded like she hated him but it felt more like they were siblings who were always annoyed of each other but still liked being together.

"That's four. The fifth one gives everything away and tells him to come to my balcony for dinner so I need to put it somewhere he won't find it till later."

"What about the Eiffel tower?"

"Why there?"

"Well you said yourself before you always see Chat hang out there when he goes on patrol. You know where his favorite spot is so just place it there then he can find it making it really obvious."

"Perfect!"

With all the preparation and planning done and having it only be Saturday I took a break and spent the rest of the night playing video games. When Sunday came around Nino and Alya were busy with their Valentine's Day plans because they wanted to celebrate it when the restaurants weren't too busy. I decided that I was going to make a nice new Ladybug dress. I think it would be funny to see Chats face when he lands on my balcony and sees me in a Ladybug dress. In fact it made me laugh now which made my parents stare at me weird during breakfast.

I spent the rest of the day designing a red sundress with black poka dots all over. It turned out to be one of my favorite dresses but it took longer than I thought and I was up a little late making it. I had to get up an hour earlier the next morning so I could get to school before everyone to set up the first two hints.

I got to school an hour before class started when nobody else was there and was able to get into Adrien's locker to plant my first envelope. I was almost too busy smiling at my genius plan to notice the Ladybug poster in the back of his locker. Almost. I was laughing so hard that one of the few teachers looked out of their room and stared at me.

"Sorry. My friend texted me a joke." The teacher just looked annoyed and went back to their room.

Adrien wasn't that different from me. I have his posters up on my wall and he has Ladybug's. I am feeling a bit more confident that my plan will work now. The only question now was if he would like that I am Ladybug.

I went outside and sat on a bench to work on some sketches before school started. I also wanted to do this to help quiet my nerves since today was going to be a long stressful day. After a while Alya showed up and we walked into school together. I had seen Adrien's car drop him off about five minutes earlier so he was already in school. I wonder how he was going to react when he got the first card.

"Did you get everything set up for your little treasure hunt?"

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome!"

"Aren't you terrified or nervous? After today Adrien will know that you like him." Alya seemed confused when she looked at me and I couldn't blame her. Whenever it came to Adrien I was a bumbling mess but now I felt confidence for the first time. It would have confused me if I didn't know that the confidence came from the fact that I knew Adrien was just a silly cat.

"I am not nervous anymore. It's already started and there is nothing I can do now but wait and see. But I am confident that tomorrow me and Adrien will walk through the front doors hand in hand."

"Well I am glad you have some confidence about you, but are you really that sure?"

"If I am right you have to buy me a really nice lunch tomorrow! If I am wrong then you still have to buy me a really nice lunch because I will be depressed and you need to cheer me up."

"Girl, sometimes I hate you." Then the reporter got one of her evil smirks. "If you are so confident then let's check and see how it's going!"

"Wait! Alya!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the halls of the school until we rounded the corner and saw Adrien and Nino talking by Adrien's locker.

Alya dragged me with her as she walked up to Nino. "Happy Valentine's Day sweetie!" and she gave him a present which made him confused. I was confused too because they had plans yesterday so I thought they had exchanged presents. Then Alya leaned in to whisper something in his ear but she wasn't quiet enough that I couldn't hear. "Sweetie, you left your boxers at my house."

He turned bright red and said something I couldn't remember and was a little shocked to hear my sweet Alya talk like this. I tried to switch the conversation quickly so I didn't have to think about this but ended up throwing myself under the bus. "Adrien did you get a Valentine already?" Adrien looked at me weird. What if I was too quick to point it out? Maybe he already knows it was me who gave him the Valentine's card last year and the first hint gave it away.

Luckily Nino wanted to focus on a new conversation rather than the awkward looks Alya was giving him and continued for me and Adrien. "Yep! My bro here has a specific girl on his mind this year and it seems she sent him a Valentine." I was worried for a second. What if there was a girl he liked and she gave him a card. Then I remembered that he liked Ladybug and I saw my envelope in his hand and my confidence returned.

Adrien spaced out for a bit while we talked about class and the homework we had over the weekend. I could tell he wasn't paying attention. What if he was thinking about me? I didn't want to ruin that train of thought and it made me smile.

Nino slapped him on the shoulder "See my boy can't even pay attention for two minutes before drifting of and thinking about her. Man you have it bad."

We walked back to class which freaked me out a bit because I knew that another one would be waiting for him on his table. I also hoped he didn't notice how nervous I was because it was obvious to Alya who had not stopped nudging me on our way. I just smiled back at her but that wouldn't stop her when she was on a mission.

As I walked past his table to mine I tried to pretend I didn't see the card but overhear Nino and Adrien. "This looks like the one that was in your locker. This mystery girl is going all out for you this year."

"I don't even know who the girl is. I am just trying to figure it out." Unfortunately Alya knew it was me and of course she smiled at me and decided to join their conversation. Sometimes I wonder if she really wanted to help or if she just liked putting me in awkward situations. "The model has a secret admirer that caught his attention! This could be a juicy scoop. What does it say?"

"Sorry Alya I think I am going respect the admirer's wishes and keep it a secret."

Alya looked back at me looking dejected which made me laugh. She started laughing too. "What I just wanted to be a part of it since you wouldn't tell me what your plan was."

Adrien was opening the envelope in front of us and I couldn't help but watch his reaction. After reading it he set it down with a confused look on his face and once again Alya jumps in trying to learn everything she can. "Still no idea who it is huh?"

"Nope. They are leaving clues. This is the second one."

"Since its Valentine's day they are probably leading you on a treasure hunt to some romantic event….. That's what I would do." Everyone was staring at me. What if I said too much! Nino's smile widened as he looked at Alya who smiled at him. Now Nino knows it's me but he knew I liked Adrien. I could feel the heat in my face as I looked at Adrien who looked at me. Luckily Alya did come to my rescue.

"My shy friend is right. We could try to help figure it out if you want."

"No. I think it's just meant for me." I relaxed a little. Aside from Adrien finding out it's me too soon. If they get involved they could find out I am Ladybug.

The bell rang and we all sat down to listen to the teacher. Except that I was way too nervous to pay attention. Before I knew it the bell rang for lunch and everyone left. Since I knew Adrien's schedule I knew he had a photo shoot for lunch. Me and Alya stayed at school since I had brought food from the bakery. Half way through lunch when I knew no one would be wandering around school I snuck off and placed the third envelope in his locker so he would get it when he got back from class.

Unfortunately Chloe saw me. "Maritrash! What are you doing in my Adrkins locker?"

"What do you want Chloe!"

"Are you trying to use Valentine's Day to make Adrien like you? That's pathetic! You know he only has eyes for me."

"Oh really? Then how about a bet?" She seemed shocked but I needed to make sure she wouldn't give away that I was the secret admirer.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a date with Adrien tonight. He only knows it's a secret admirer. So when he finds out it's me tonight he will either like me or reject me."

"Like Adrien would ever go on a date with you." With Chloe pissing me off and my confidence rising in my plan I finally tried to deal with Chloe.

"If he rejects me or doesn't even show up I will never go after him again and he can be all yours." I knew it was a stupid plan but I had to do something.

Her usual evil smirk came across her face "Deal!" Then she took off.

I went back to Alya and told her about it and she seemed worried that I was way too quick to make the deal. That Chloe would come up with something to try to stop it from happening.

Of course she was right towards the end of lunch I saw Chloe trying to get into Adrien's locker. Luckily for me she didn't know the combination. Also Adrien walked up and I could see her try to play it off as her just waiting for him.

I was too far away to hear what happened but all I know was Chloe stormed off unhappy and Adrien had the third envelope with him.

After that me and Alya met up to head to class when I noticed someone with a Jagged Stone T-shirt walk by and of course I had to compliment him but Alya hates Jagged Stone so we got into an argument about music as we were walking into class.

"Why don't you listen to normal pop music like all the other teens?" The blogger never agreed with her friends taste in music.

"Jagged is so much better. His music is all original and there is nothing like it."

"Is this just because he liked the glasses you made and the drawing you did for his album?"

I looked over at Adrien and saw he was looking at me. Then I realized the hint he just read was the one about how he likes my art and now I am talking to Alya about Jagged stone. I immediately turn into a tomato. I have definitely given away the whole thing on my own.

"Alya, Jagged Stone is the best out there and his music is way better than the stuff you and Nino listen too."

"Oh I forgot you are one of the people who is duped into liking crappy music bro." Nino of course being a musician himself couldn't help join in and defend his girlfriend from being ganged up on. Which gave me an opportunity to get the focus of the conversation away from me.

"Well Nino I guess if you don't like his music then I won't introduce you to him and all his friends in the music industry since he likes all the stuff I created for him."

"Of course I was joking! He is one of the best in the industry and it would be an honor to meet him."

We all laughed at Nino's frantic response which he ended up joining in. Then the bell rang and we sat down. The panic didn't end though. For the rest of class Adrien kept turning around and looking at me. Alya kept laughing at me because of it. When class ended I bolted out of the room so I could hide from Adrien. I didn't want him to find out. I went to the library to do some sketching so I could wait until Adrien was fencing so I could hide the note in his bag.

I snuck into the boy's locker room. Alya stood watch outside to make sure I wasn't caught. I found his bag and opened it up to find a little black kwami staring at me. I jumped so high I thought I was going to hit the ceiling. I knew he was there but it was still surprising.

"I have been waiting forever for you. What took so long?"

"What do you mean? You knew I was coming?"

"Of course I could smell that Camembert all day it was driving me made. The only reason you would have brought it to school would be for me." Tikki was right he is loud and annoying, but he also seems kind of cute.

"Here you go." I reached into the bag and gave him the piece of cheese I got from the bakery this morning for him.

"This is bigger than any cheese I have ever had!"

"Marinette, you are spoiling him. Now he is never going to leave us alone."

"Oh Tikki! There you are. If she wants to spoil me let her." The two of them were bickering like an old married couple. It made sense since they have known each other for thousands of years, but it still made me giggle.

"I just want to leave a note in your bag. Can you make sure not to tell Adrien who I am so the whole plan goes well?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I live in a bakery that has access to many different types of cheese and if all goes according plan I will see you more." Tikki told me cheese was the only way to get him to listen and the look in his eye definitely makes me believe she was right.

"Anything you need then!" His loyalty was easily bought.

"I just want you to not interfere and don't tell him anything about the secret admirer."

"Done! Just so you know he has his suspicions it's you but he isn't sure."

"He doesn't know about Ladybug does he?"

"He has no idea."

"Then everything is going according to plan. He will figure it out tonight. Just make sure he finds the last note and steer him towards my balcony tonight if he really is too dense to figure it out."

"Anything for cheese… I mean you."

After that I zipped up the bag and went back outside. Now I know where Adrien got that attitude from.

"What took you so long?"

"It took me awhile to figure out which bag was his."

"Alright well I need to go home. My parents have date night and I need to watch my siblings."

After Alya left I had one more thing I had to do before going home. I went into the art supply closet to transform. Tikki came out and looked frustrated.

"Hey whats wrong Tikki?"

"I forgot how annoying Plagg is."

"He seems nice. I'm sure it'll be fine, but we need to go to the Eiffel Tower and drop off the last note."

I transformed and put the envelope at the top of the tower where I had seen Chat before hanging out when he took a break from patrol.

I went back to the bakery and started working on the food. What kind of food would he like to eat? Fish! I made some salmon for us. I was hurrying because he could find that note at any point and come here. My parents kept asking questions about why I was going through so much effort to make dinner just for myself. I was too busy panicking to really pay attention to them. What if he is upset that it's me? I got dinner all set up on the balcony outside my room then went inside to change into the dress I had made. It came out a little longer than I had planned. I wanted it to be a little above my knees but this way looked good too.

"Marinette, stop worrying. You look great and Chat is already in love with you."

"He's in love with Ladybug but what about Marinette?"

"This again? You are Ladybug. You are just a little less confident when you aren't wearing a mask."

"You're right I am ready. Plus I made a promise if I fail I have to give up."

"You won't fail or give up now go outside and wait. He could be here soon."

"Just don't eat all your cookies right away Tikki and try to make sure Plagg doesn't bug us when he comes in for the cheese I left."

I waited outside for Chat… Adrien to show up. I was terrified what would happen when he did. Would he reject me? Would he laugh at me? Would he become distant? Or would it work? Could we get the house with three kids and a dog together and be happy….thud.

I wasn't sure if the thud came from the sound of my heart falling to my stomach or the sound of Chat landing on my balcony. He didn't say anything he was frozen staring at me. I was couldn't think I was frozen with a stupid smile on my face from thinking about house with three kids. A bright green light appeared and there stood Adrien with his little kwami floating by his shoulder. I was too scared to talk to Adrien so I figured 'Id start with Plagg.

"Plagg, there is cheese inside my room with Tikki." She hadn't even finished her sentence before Plagg was gone.

"So, obviously you are my princess and my lady all wrapped into one. I had my suspicions after the 3rd clue."

"Did you?" I figured he had suspected me then, but I was just happy he started the conversation first. I found that it was easier to talk to him now. There were no secrets between us anymore.

"Well that was partly your fault. You walked into the room talking about Jagged Stone right after I read the clue about art." I couldn't help but start laughing at that. I pretty much gave it away after all that planning and with that laugh my stress just melted away with the smile he was giving me. It had worked.

"So you have never been an akuma, I do like your art, I have saved both Marinette and Ladybug, and I think I figured out the I wont be blind anymore part." Well of course you dork. You know who I am so now you aren't blind. I couldn't stop laughing at the idiotic Chat. Maybe this would be easier than I thought. "But I don't understand the reference to copycat or what you mean by dance."

"Well the copycat was easy. Knowing you I wanted to throw in a small pun reference to Chat Noir but it was really meant about the hat I made in the contest last year." My confidence was coming from being around Adrien… or Chat.

"What about our dance being done?"

"Well that's what this whole thing is about my dear kitty." Tikki is right. I am Ladybug. "You gave me the idea. When I found out who you are I realized that you, Chat Noir, had a crush on Ladybug who is me. But Ladybug is Marinette who was in had a crush on Adrien so she never reciprocated Chats feelings. So when I said I found out that my crush likes me but he doesn't know you told me to do a big romantic gesture. And since you are Chat I figured a little teasing was necessary."

"Now my head hurts. But basically you like me?"

"Duh you silly kitty."

After that we both fell into laughter and spent a few hours talking about ourselves. I told him about fashion and my goals. We spent awhile talking about our friends and all the work that they did trying to push us together. Then my favorite topic was all the times we almost discovered each other's identities and of course cat had to make a joke about it "You never knew I was right under your nose! Get it because I sat in front of you. And my table was below yours." I don't think he realized I wasn't laughing because I thought it was stupid.

I didn't want Adrien to leave after we finished eating so I invited inside to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III when I realized I made a huge mistake after he made some teasing comments. "So this crush on me was just a small crush was it?" The posters! I think Tikki was jealous of how red I turned.

"Shit! I knew I forgot something." I ran around ripping down the posters dying of embarrassment because Adrien had seen it all and laughed at me. It had been going so well. I went and ruined it and now he thinks I am a crazed fan.

"So does this mean we are dating now?" My world froze. I couldn't move and I looked down to make sure the ground was still there. I had reverted to Marinette who couldn't speak but I had to say something.

"Well I guess you would have to ask me…. That is if you want to. Imeanifyouaredisappointeditsmeyoudonthavetoand…." It all came out of my mouth a vomit of words. All my fears and worries that he wouldn't accept me just spewed out to him. Now he knows I am not really his confident Ladybug that he fell in love with.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I would never be disappointed in you and would be honored if you would be my girlfriend….." He turned red and seemed to fumble a bit. He was nervous! Around me! Maybe he is in the same boat as me! "I mean if you want to that is. After all of this I just thought that….."

Oh, I hadn't said anything! "Of course." Then all of my Ladybug came out at once as I grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips down to meet mine. Everything that had happened since Friday. All the planning, the nerves, and worry. It all led to this and it worked. His lips welcomed me it wasn't forced or rough, but sweet and warm. We would break and he kept coming back for more. Adrien was kissing me!

Finally we broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "I am so glad that my secret admirer, my princess, and my lady are all one person."

I could only smile. He loved me. Ladybug and Marinette together. "Shut up kitty." I pulled him towards me fainting a kiss and when I saw him close his eyes I smirked and moved over to Adrien's ear. "And come get your butt whooped." I looked into his eyes feeling that I had won. It was going to be so much fun toying with the cat.

"You are so going down Bugaboo."

(I won every round of the game easily.)


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is shorter than the others and bit rougher. I had a harder time writing form Alya's POV but I hope you still enjoy it.**

Alya's POV

It's Tuesday morning and I am talking with my boyfriend Nino. One thing I didn't think would happen that morning was for my best friend's confident boast to be true. I was prepared for a pep talk, but she walked right past me and Nino into school this morning hand in hand with Adrien.

"Hey Alya how was your Valentine's Day." I was stunned. Marinette was bubbly, holding hands with Adrien, and not stumbling at all!

"What is going on?"

"Well, Marinette was my secret admirer and stole my heart in the night like a cat burglar!" Adrien was laughing a little too hard at something while Marinette slapped the back of his head and rolled her eyes at him. What happened here? How did they become so comfortable around each other after one day?

As a best friend I was beyond ecstatic but as a reporter something seemed suspicious. I need to find out.

"Dude! You were supposed to call me. Remember bro code?"

"Sorry. We sort of got caught up last night."

"As long as it was for a good reason." I don't understand guys and how they can forgive and take that as a good answer. I love Nino but he was a little too laid back.

"Are you going to explain how this happened?"

"Marinette wooed me with her punny poetry." Marinette stiffened up and got red but it was a sheepish red but more of an angry red. I had never seen her like this around Adrien before.

"Don't you dare start telling people I pun. I will kill you." They were laughing again. I just couldn't understand. This definitely warranted some investigating.

The warning bell rang and as Marinette walked past me she winked at me "Where are we going for lunch."

I had forgotten about the deal. "Maybe tomorrow. We have a date for lunch." I gave a look to my boyfriend that said 'we have planning to do' which he acknowledged by nodding toward Adrien.

Adrien and Marinette walked into the room ahead of us giggling. Then I heard an ear splitting shriek probably coming from everyone's favorite diva. This was going to be juicy.

"Adrikins!" Chloe ran across the room and pulled Adrien away from Marinette. "What are you doing holding hands with the peasants?" Adrien backed away and went back to holding my bestie's hand.

"I was holding my girlfriends hand because I wanted too." Everyone in the class froze still at the proclamation that probably shook the foundation of the class. Kim screaming a loud cheer broke the silence and took all the stares away from the suspiciously cozy new couple. "I won the pool! Alya, you can bring the money in tomorrow."

I felt a chill down my spine. I didn't see it but I could tell the exact moment Marinette started glaring daggers at me. "What does he mean by money?"

"Well… funny story." Everyone back away as they could feel the atmosphere was a little murder-y. "There might have been a betting pool on when you two would get together."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Wait? She wasn't mad? Or flustered?

"Seriously girl. What is up with you? You seem totally different."

"You could say that I just stopped hiding behind a mask." They started laughing at that like an inside joke. They have been talking for less than twenty four hours and have inside jokes?

Class started after that and I was trying to keep up with the history notes because the love struck idiot next me always spaced out. Today was worse. She and the model kept passing notes and giggling. They got scolded by the teacher three different times but they just kept giggling.

When the bell rang the two love birds ran off somewhere too quickly so I couldn't stop Marinette. "I guess it's just you and me sweetie."

"Don't look so disappointed. I know what you are thinking and we will find out eventually what happened. Just let them be a couple. Don't you remember how we were when we first got together?" With a wink he was able to make me blush. I hate being on the receiving end the teasing but as long it was only him. Sometimes I think he always knew things before me but would keep them a secret. When I first told him Marinette liked Adrien he said he already knew.

We were on our way to the café down the road. "Did you get anything out of Adrien?"

"How could I? He was spending all of class making googly eyes with your friend."

"That's true. How did so much change so quickly between them?"

"I don't know. Adrien is punning all over the place too. He used to do it every once in a while but now he can't stop."

"I think we are going to need to investigate this. We need to find those Valentine's Day cards."

"What's the plan this time?" I love how he always just goes along with my investigative obsessions. He will even come with me when I try to find Ladybug, Paris's greatest hero!

"First we need to find out who has them. It is probably Adrien so the best move will be to get into his house. If we could set up a sleepover would probably be best since that could give us the most time to investigate."

"Adrien's dad is out of town so it would probably work."

"Marinette will agree but her parents probably wouldn't let her sleepover at her boyfriend's house so we can tell our parents that me and Marinette will be at my house and you and Adrien are having a sleepover. Then we can join you with our parents none the wiser."

"What about your family?"

"My parents are at my Aunts in Marseille and took my siblings since they aren't in school yet."

"I will talk to Adrien so we can commence another one of your crazy schemes against our friends."

"I knew I chose right when I picked you as a boyfriend."

We got lunch at the café and talked over our plans on how to get the truth out of them during the sleepover in case we couldn't find the evidence.

* * *

We went back to class still trying to get information out of our friends but since we could still get nothing we went ahead with the plan for a sleepover which they agreed to skeptically. I could see Marinette send me questioning glances. Of course she knew I was up to something. The question is would she be ready to fight against my plans.

After class I went home and got everything for a sleep over ready. Sleeping bag, tooth brush, pajamas, mischievous plan, and snacks. I sent Marinette a text.

Alya: Do you want me to come by your place first or just meet at Adrien's?

Marinette: I am not home right now so I will just meet you there.

Alya: I am leaving now see you soon.

I was walking around Adrien's house to get to the front door when I looked up to his window and saw it. Ladybug was in Adrien's room. I hid and tried to get closer to hear what they were saying. When I was finally close enough to hear I couldn't believe my ears.

"You should probably go soon. I have some friends coming over. Including my stupid clumsy girlfriend." They both burst out laughing.

"Well then I should get going she wouldn't want to see this." Then she kissed him! Right on the lips. It wasn't a peck either it was a deep passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and took off leaving me stunned hiding behind the bush.

Adrien was a cheater. My hero Ladybug was dating him and new full well that he was dating someone else. How can this be? Poor Marinette after all this time pining after the biggest bastard in the world! Not only that but he had blatantly insulted Marinette while talking to Ladybug!

How could something like this happen? Ladybug was a hero that everyone looked up to in Paris. Adrien was the nice guy who had been sitting in front of Marinette for more than a year. I wanted to go up to Adrien and punch him in the face. I wanted to write something horrible on the Ladyblog. I wanted to rip them both down for what this was going to do to…

"Alya! We ended up running into each other anyway. Isn't that funny." … Marinette. How can I be the one to destroy that smile? After all the hard work she put in she finally was happy.

I decided to wait till after the sleepover to tell her what I saw. It was going to be an awkward sleep over though. "Hey Marinette! How are you?"

"Great! I have never been so happy, yet so scared my parents are going to find out about this sleepover." This will kill her.

"Don't worry about it! We will have fun." I pulled out my phone to text Nino.

"What are you doing?"

"Just texting my boyfriend to see when he is going to get here! Let's go inside."

Alya: Babe, the plan is off. Don't ask why I will tell you later.

Nino: Ummm… ok.

We got to the door and Adrien let us in. He took us up to the room where Nino had arrived right before and was setting up some Mario Kart to play. He looked at me questioningly and all I could do was sigh.

The traitor was the first to talk. "We thought we could play some video games to start off."

"If you wanted to stare at my ass all you had to do was ask. You didn't need to play a game where you would end up looking at it the whole time." Everyone was laughing at her flirty trash talk. Everyone but me. She had finally come out of her shell to trust someone and it had to be this jerk.

Several rounds later and a lot of trash talk later we decided we were done and didn't want to give Marinette any more wins than she already had.

"Well dude, I am hungry. Do you have any snacks here?"

"I am hungry too. Let's go down to the kitchen and grab some food and bring it back for the girls."

They left to get the food. "Alya, are you ok? You haven't been talking a lot."

"I am alright. It's just…" I can't tell her now. I want to protect her. Marinette is sweet and nice. She probably doesn't suspect anything is wrong right now.

"It's ok. If it's a secret you don't need to tell me. If you ever want to get it off your chest I am here for you. I am a lot better with secrets than people think."

"Sure you are. Your biggest secret was your giant crush on Adrien and the only person who didn't know was Adrien."

"Hey I was not that obvious."

Laughing came from the doorway where the guys were standing. Nino was on the ground laughing "Yeah you were. I figured it out right away. My friend here is just an oblivious idiot."

Yeah he is the biggest. "What did you boys bring us?"

"I grabbed some meet and several different kinds of cheese to make sandwiches and some fruit."

"This dude has a ridiculous amount of cheese in his house." Marinette was laughing really hard at that.

"Girl, why does having a lot of cheese seem funny?"

Marinette was too busy laughing so the betrayer did it instead. "It's an inside joke."

"Let's put in a movie to watch while we eat!"

"Nino, we aren't watching anything you like. You have terrible taste in movies." Said the cheater

"I think we should watch High School Musical!" Marinette interjected.

"Now Marinette has the right idea. I say High School Musical and the girls always are right."

I made myself a sandwich and sat down between Nino and Marinette on the couch while Adrien started the movie. I wanted to make sure I wasn't sitting near him. Apparently my irritability was getting visible as Nino was trying to slyly text me.

Nino: Seriously what's up? You have seemed off. And you cancelled the plan.

Alya: I will tell you tomorrow. It's not something that should be mentioned during the sleepover.

Nino: Was it really that bad?

Alya: Yeah

He looked at me and started cuddling me since we had finished eating. It was his way of saying I understand. I loved him for being able to comfort me this way.

When the movie was over we decided to play a game. The cheater proposed a game I had thought about "Have you ever?"

Nino decided to add a little fun to the game too. "Let's play strip rules. If you haven't done it you lose a piece of clothing. If everyone has done it the person who asked loses a piece of clothing."

Unfortunately the newly bold Marinette had agreed to it. It was weird being the person trying to avoid an embarrassing game since I usually started them.

Nino started since it was his idea to play strip. "Have you ever been outside the country?" Everyone raised their hand except Marinette who proceeded to take off a sock.

Marinette's turn. "Have you ever signed an autograph for a fan?" I took off one of my socks and looked over at Nino who was smiling.

"Uh sweetie have you signed an autograph?"

"Yeah I had a fan from a DJ gig ask for one a few months ago. It was awesome!" Of course just me out on this one. It was my turn. I knew the perfect one.

"Have you ever been akumitized?" The new couple then had to remove some clothing.

This game went around the circle a few more times with us trying to target specific people to strip. Until one question was asked that really should not have been asked. The one question that set me off and it was asked by the great cheater. "Have you kissed more than one person?" No one raised a hand. Except me. I raised it to make it into a fist and then proceeded to punch Adrien in the face. I stormed off with everyone staring at me as I left. Seeing the blood trickle out of Adrien's nose was the best.

I was halfway home when Marinette caught up to me.

"Alya! What was that for?!"

"He deserved it for what he did!"

"What? For inviting us over to have a sleepover? Giving us food and playing games? Is this because we won't tell you how we got together?"

"He cheated on you!" She froze tears welling up in her eyes and I saw my mistake. I was angry at Adrien and I just took it out on my best friend. She was having the greatest day of her life finally dating Adrien and having a sleepover with her best friends. Then I punch her new boyfriend and yell at her for it.

"What? No. He wouldn't!"

"Marinette I saw him kiss someone else earlier."

"No! There's no one he would kiss but me! I don't believe you!" I know she was upset. That hurt really bad though.

"I am telling the truth Marinette…. I didn't believe my eyes at first."

"Wh…w…who was it?" She had so much pain in her eyes. The tears were coming out so fast that it was making me cry. How could that jerk do this to Marinette?

"On my way to the Sleepover I looked up into his window and he was talking to her and mentioned you and said you were his stupid clumsy girlfriend and kissed her. It was a long kiss. Then she left."

Marinette froze again. "Who did you see?"

"Ladybug."

 **Only 1 more chapter left. As I said before this chapter was a little more difficult and I have been working on my new series called The Ladybug so I may have been a little distracted from this, but I still hope you liked it!**


End file.
